Je t'aime Mon Fée
by novella12nite
Summary: Ladybug the good fairy of love had a simple task. To get Princess Chloe and Prince Adrien to fall in love so they could live happily ever after. A perfect story book ending. The spell however backfired, and now Prince Adrien has fallen in love with Ladybug! "I love you my fairy, do not be afraid." "What you do is what I am more afraid of then what you profess."
Chapter 1: "Their eyes met, and he could not bear to look away."

Ladybug stood on the right shoulder of the latest human she was assigned to. She tended to her wings to keep herself busy. They were like an actual ladybug's wings, hence The Red Fairy giving her the name. They were very small for a fairy's wings, delicate to slightest touch, and she was still very young. Each time she spread her wings out, she took the time to preen and clean all the specks of dirt and dust that would catch on to it. Even with the Elytra red and black shell shielding her wings, the toughest dirt somehow managed to get inside.

In all fairy tales, the good fairies are the sole guardians of young maidens and valiant men. It is their duty to protect their assigned human, and guide them to Happily Ever After. Fairies are asked to carry out the blessings given from birth. There biggest appearances are in stories like Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Pinocchio. Other than that, a fairy's work is to remain unseen. Humans think it is their own luck, winning the game, or finding the love of your life, but the truth is it was Ladybug assisting them along the way.

The new princess that Ladybug was tasked to look after was taking a ride in her horse carriage, to get some fresh air. She was also sitting inside, quietly braiding her long, blonde hair. Ladybug watched her carefully as the princess yanked each strand of hair with fine precision and discarding it. She copied her movements, doing the same thing.

'This better work,' Ladybug thought. She was waiting for an opportunity. She stood up and spread her wings out, and quickly flew out the window, into an open field. Standing behind a tree, she disguised herself as simple maiden carrying a basket full of flowers. She was now a regular-sized human, her wings and her mask had disappeared. She still had her blue eyes and her pig-tails, appearance mostly staying the same. She walked to the middle of the road and waited.

Just as she predicted, the driver went to a complete stop when he saw her standing firmly in the middle of the road. The princess spoke sharply.

"Driver, no one told you to stop. This isn't the King's Palace!"

"I'm sorry, Princess, but there's a maiden on the road. She won't move."

The princess covered her mouth with a handkerchief and peered out from her carriage window. 'Perhaps she was getting too much fresh air?' Ladybug thought. It wasn't a pleasant thought to have, but lately being around this new princess it was difficult to think princess's character was something she did not expect. Usually princesses were compassionate and merciful. Princess Chloe to put it simply spoiled rotten to the core. This was probably the rarest times where Princess Chloe was even outside the palace. She didn't like to stray far from her lavish lifestyle Ladybug had never encountered someone so cruel and selfish. The blonde haired girl glared at Ladybug. She stared back, making sure her face appeared small, her cheeks sunken, and mildly pale. This ragged look she was had on, maybe she would be able to gain pity from her.

"Maiden, I order you to come over here and tell me what you want."

Ladybug simply nodded and did what she was told. So far so good. She wasn't cruel enough to tell the driver to run her over. She approached the princess in a cautious manner, knowing all too well for the past few weeks there would be a possibility of being spat at. The Princess said nothing, not even looking at her. She seemed more focused on her hair.

"Princess Chloe, would you care to buy some flowers?" Ladybug asked.

The princess looked up, alarmed to hear her own name. Her face scrunched and shriveled like a prune before Ladybug's eyes.

"Ew, disgusting! You lazy haggard girl, you should be working in the fields, not selling these dirty leaves you call flowers!" She smacked the basket out of her hands.

Ladybug scurried to pick it up. When she turned around, the driver had continued on his way, leaving her alone in cloud of dirt and dust. She picked up the basket and sighed. Another test failed again. Really, who believed that three times the charm? A familiar flash of pink light appeared before Ladybug's eyes.

"Ladybug! Is that you, my Ladybug?" The glowing pink orb cried out.

"Yes, Tikki! It's me!" Ladybug stood up to face her mentor, The Red Fairy. In her human form, Ladybug could not see her mentor. She only appeared as a floating orb of light, flickering each time she spoke.

"What happened to Princess Chloe, Ladybug?"

"She, well... she failed the test…" Ladybug answered.

She was disappointed. The princess she was assigned to was not in any shape or form pure of heart. Ladybug wasn't sure how Princess Chloe, who was born with the blessing to be loved by all, was becoming such a terrible person. She started to have her doubts about giving the blessing the princess was born with. Princess Chloe had failed her test not once but three times.

The first time Ladybug was disguised, she was an old beggar asking for water. Princess Chloe ordered that the well to be shut down saying "beggars were contaminating the water system."

The second time, she was disguised as child asking for bread, and was thrown into the horse trout instead. The more she thought about it, the angrier Ladybug felt.

"Oh my Ladybug, I know what you're thinking… That's not how good fairies think!"

"Tikki which is better frogs coming out of her mouth, or snakes?"

"There's no need to resort to cursing Princess Chloe my Ladybug. There's still hope!"

"What do you mean, Tikki?"

Ladybug held the Red Fairy in the palm of her hands. With a cloud of mist, Tikki projected a vision of a handsome young man dressed in royal garb. He had blonde hair and vivid green eyes. The vision showed him riding a horse with company, and his smile seemed to shine as bright as the sun. Ladybug could tell that he was an honorable man, and was definitely pure of heart.

"Who is this? A prince?" She wondered.

"Prince Adrien is pure of heart. A childhood friend of Princess Chloe, I sense they're paths are meant to cross soon. Just like you are meant to stay with the princess."

"Princes and Princesses are always meant to be together," Ladybug smiled. "It's perfect! Tikki all they need to do is meet again and it will be-"

"Love at first sight! Exactly! That's where you come in!" Tikki finished.

Ladybug picked up her basket, taking out the roses, vanilla orchids and jasmine flowers. She took a handful of the petals and placed them in bowl. She softly whispered a spell, with a rock she grinded the petals into a fine powder. The finished product was delicate, and left a sweet refreshing fragrance.

"Is this good enough, Tikki?"

"It's just the right amount, my Ladybug!" Tikki cheered. Her light was fading, as she was getting ready to depart. "Just remember, the spell can only be used once."

Ladybug nodded, one time was all she needed. This spell holds the key to the princess's happiness. All she needed to do was to sprinkle the dust over the prince and princess when they are reunited. When their eyes lock, they will fall in love instantly. Princess Chloe will have love and for the first time she will give love in return.

~XX~

There was nothing that made Prince Adrien happier than riding his horse into the forest. Anything to escape the confines of the boorish empty castle. He loved riding against the wind, it was enough for his eyes to tear up and for his cheeks to turn red due to the cool, frigid air. He enjoyed leaving clouds of dust in his wake, and to watch his surroundings blur to a mush of green and blue. When riding in the forest, his problems and responsibilities seemed to not exist.

"Your highness, slow down!"His attendant yelled out.

Adrien pulled the at the reigns, and his horse skidded to a stop. The wind was slowly dying out and his heart rate was steadying. He turned around and saw his attendants looking rather annoyed. They never liked accompanying him in the forest, but they did not dare say it aloud. He would offer to wander off by himself, but that would be disobeying orders from his father.

"We have to return to the castle, Princess Chloe will be arriving soon."

Adrien sighed. He was too busy taking in the view from the Cliffside. A perfect day to be outside it was. The sun was at its highest point in the sky making it the brightest time to be out, the breeze always came in at just the right moment, cooling the sweat off his brow. The sounds of the bird chirping and the insects buzzing was soothing to his ears. How could they possibly think of staying indoors in such good weather?' He thought, but of course he already knew the answer.

He turned his horse around, "Let's not keep them waiting."

He didn't want to go back though. Deep down, he wanted to keep going further and further into the forest and to never return. The prince never saw himself becoming heir to the throne. He never even saw himself as his majesty's actual son. Adrien couldn't even recall the last time he saw his father. Was it his mother's funeral? That would have been six years ago. Funny, how they never saw each other. HE said not to keep them waiting but they took their time riding back. When they approached the edge of the forest, they heard someone shouting.

"THIEF! BANDITS! Somebody help!"

The prince took immediate action and started to divert from the road. At first he followed where the shouting started, but then he noticed a black figure running in the opposite direction, and took it upon himself to chase after the figure.

The thief was fast, but he was running on foot. There was no chance that he was going to get away. Prince Adrien's horse was faster, and soon it was running right alongside the thief. He leaped from the horse and tackled the bandit.

"Return what you stole!" The prince grunted as he struggled to keep hold of the man.

"Never!" The thief spat at him, and the prince to stumbled, giving the aggressor the chance to flip him over onto his back.

The prince was struggling to push the thief off of him, he didn't have time to reach for his sword when two hands wrapped around his neck and began to strangle him. He looked closely at his attacker and saw the irises in his eyes were green and the mischievous grin he wore on his face. He frantically moved his arms around, seeing if he could at least grab a rock from the ground. Before all the air escaped his lungs, the weight of the figure was miraculously lifted.

With the weight gone, Adrien remained lying on the ground coughing and taking in huge gasps of air. The clouds in the sky were no longer white, and were turning pink. They were not clouds at all, but smoke. The smell of fresh flowers filled his nostrils, which he thought was strange. There were no flower fields nearby. He took a deep sigh. He regained all his composure and found the satchel that thief had stolen. Inside contained a single golden bracelet, and clearly it was worth a fortune. The smoke quickly dissipated, and he was able to see clearly that the thief had escaped. Which meant someone more threatening than a mere thief was near. He drew his sword quickly, waiting for a challenge.

Instead, a maiden with dark hair and blue eyes was standing in front of him. She wore a red gown up to her knees, and had no shoes. At first, Prince Adrien thought she was a maiden, but then noticed the wings sprouting from her back. Their eyes met, and he could not bear to look away. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean, and he felt like he was drowning in them. Her gaze made him shiver. He lowered his sword, no longer seeing her as a threat, and for some reason his heart was racing. He knew wasn't riding against the wind. He stood completely still. Adrien could not even begin to fathom how he stumbled upon such a beautiful creature.

A/N: Hello this is my Faerie/Fairy AU contribution. It was originally going to be a witch AU. But I changed it liking this idea much better. I'm excited to write a Lovesick Adrien! Updates come on Thursday Nights. Any Questions and Comments? Feel free to ask!


End file.
